futurefandomcom-20200229-history
US Presidents (El Jefe 35)
Presidents (After 2016) 45. Donald Trump Republican Home State New York- January 20th 2017-January 24th 2020, Lifetime: June 14th 1946- April 7th 2034 46. Mike Pence Republican Home State Indiana- January 24th 2020- January 20th 2021 Lifetime: June 7th 1959- October 3rd 2048 47. Amy Klobachar Democrat Home State Minnesota- January 20th 2021- January 20th 2029 Lifetime: May 25th 1960- March 16th 2067 48. Ben Shapiro Republican Home State California- January 20th 2029- January 22nd 2033 Lifetime: January 15th 1984- November 31st 2068 49. Marco Rubio Republican Home State Florida- January 22nd 2033- January 22nd 2039 Lifetime: May 28th 1971- January 22nd 2039 50. Ted Cruz Republican Republican Home State Texas January 26th 2039- January 20th 2041 Lifetime: December 22nd 1970- October 24th 2043 51. Jake Paul Democrat Home State Ohio January 20th 2041- January 20th 2045 Lifetime: January 17th 1997- April 5th 2093 52. Sarah Holden Republican Home State California January 20th 2045- March 2nd 2053 Lifetime: June 13th 1998- August 30th 2121 53. Dylan Piehl Socially Liberal Conservatives Home State Georgia March 2nd 2053- January 20th 2061 Lifetime: June 23rd 2008- March 22nd 2073 2020 Election Amy Klobachar Running Mate- Beto O´Rourke Electoral Votes- 406 Popular Votes 60.0% States Carried 37 (Including DC) Mike Pence Running Mate- Jeff Flake Electoral Votes- 138 400 Republican 138 Popular Vote- 39.3% States Carried- 14 Republican Primary The Republican Party was going to be just let Donald Trump win the Nomination to many Republican members surprise Donald Trump was impeached based on the fact of the southern district of New York. Trump had been impeached and the USA was shocked. The Republicans thought that Pence would be destroyed by democrats, as the field of democratic Candidates Julian Castro, Amy Klobachar, Kamala Harris, Corey Booker, Tulsi Gabbard, and Joe Biden. The Republicans had a major hunch that Pence could not even beat John Delaney who had already dropped out. Though Pence did reach out to Trump Supporters shortly after his start of his presidency. Trump though lost much support from women following the scandals of his affairs. The Republicans tried to put a fight against Pence. The Republican Candidates were, Paul Ryan- Former Speaker of the House- Wisconsin Chris Christie- Former Governor of New Jersey- New Jersey Mike Pence- Incumbent President- Indiana Bill Weld- Former Governor of Massachusetts- Massachusetts Ted Cruz- Senator From Texas- Texas Paul Ryan was the first to drop out he hardly received any votes Paul Ryan did not even get his name on ballots he was only there for the primary and dropped out shortly after the 1st Republican debate. Ryan did not have the same fortunes as Mitt Romney who he was Romney´s running mate in 2012. After he campaigns were moving on and after the 2nd Republican debate Chris Christie dropped out because he realized the polls were not favoring him. As the polls came in a few days before the Primary and after the next debates, the percentages were very close. Ted Cruz- 39% Mike Pence- 37% Bill Weld 24% 3 weeks before the Republicans polls closed Bill Weld dropped out not favored to win. The Polls then shifted. Cruz was very confident he would get more Weld Supporters then Pence because many had come out of the North East Republicans which are generally more educated so many don´t like Pence and his policies, because his plan was to continue the Trump plans. But the supporters shifted to Mike Pence. The Polls a week before the primary ended looked like this. Ted Cruz- 47% Mike Pence- 53% The Polls stood as Pence beat Cruz and Pence was the Republican nominee. Cruz was angry but little did he know later he would be president. Mike Pence- 47% Delegates Ted Cruz- 37% Delegates Bill Weld- 4% Delegates Chris Christie- 2% The Republican Convention The Republican Convention was held August 24th-August 27th in Charlotte, North Carolina. Republicans expressed worry in his plan to just continue Trump´s agenda of Improving Health care, Border Security, Invest 1 trillion dollars, in infrastructure, and cut taxes. The Convention by critics was rather weak. On that day he announced that Jeff Flake his good friend and former senator from Arizona Jeff Flake would be his running mate. Below here is who Pence had speak on television the event was streamed on Fox news, CNN, CBS, ABS, NBC Newt Gingrich- Former Speaker of the house Donald Trump Jr.- Donald Trump´s son who was still involved in the Trump family business, his brother Eric was in jail from Donald Trump´s scandals Jeff Sessions- Former US attorney general Lindsey Graham- Senator from South Carolina Greg Pence- US Representative from Indiana and Mike´s brother Kristen Pence- Mike Pence´s wife Charlotte Pence- Mike Pence´s daughter Jeff Flake- His Running Mate Ted Cruz- The Republican primary runner up Dick Cheney- Former US vice president, chief of staff, and secretary of defense Ben Carson- Secretary of Urban development Brian Kemp- Governor of Georgia Bob Corker- Former senator from Tennessee Mitch McConnell- US Senate Majority leader Democratic Primary The Democrat party was to take back the white house and put the best candidates who could beat Donald Trump. But then Impeachment talks came after House Majority leader Nancy Pelosi got more impeachable details against Trump and though he was unqualified 50 Senators voted for impeachment and 243 House of representatives voted for making Trump impeached. The Democrats though that they had to put the best candidate but the fierce competitor on the dirt politics of Donald John Trump was not the challenger. Here below are the candidates for the democrats. Cory Booker- US senator from New Jersey Pete Buttigieg- Mayor of South Bend Indiana Julian Castro- Former Secretary of Urban development John Delany- Former Representative from Maryland Tulsi Gabbard- US Representative from Hawaii Kristen Gillibrand- US senator from New York Kamala Harris- US senator from California Amy Klobuchar- US senator from Minnesota Bernie Sanders- US senator from Vermont Elizabeth Warren- US Senator from Massachusetts Marianne Williamson- US author and lecturer Andrew Yang- US businessman from New York Michael Bennet- US senator from Colorado Joe Biden- Former vice president of the US Michael Bloomberg- Former Mayor of New York Andrew Gillum- Former mayor of Tallahassee Jay Inslee- Governor of Washington John Kerry- US senator from Massachusetts Very Early Cory Booker, Kamala Harris, and Amy Klobachar were favored to be the democratic nominee. Early Marianne Williamson, John Kerry, and Jay Inslee dropped out. By the first debates Klobachar message of social justice, bringing back American allies, and a good health care stuck to many center liberals. Yet Joe Biden was more experienced yet he had more center votes which hurt Klobachar. A little later a few more drop outs had happened after the second debate. Andrew Gillum had dropped out but many said he had a bright future, John Delany was way behind on polls, Elizabeth Warren had not stuck out to voters, and Pete Buttigieg Campaign advisers sensed he was not ready for President at his young age. Remaining were Michael Bennet, Michael Bloomberg, Joe Biden, Kamala Harris, Andrew Yang, Bernie Sanders, Julian Castro, Cory Booker, Kristen Gillibrand, and Tulsi Gabbard. Julian Castro was gaining momentum after Tulsi Gabbard had dropped out after the third debate because the polls were so much behind her. As Polls came in more and more and the center principals were coming to more candidates seeing the high poll numbers from Biden, Klobachar, and Castro the race became tighter and tighter. Michael Bennet dropped out 3 weeks after the third debate saying, ¨I am dead last in the polls I should just come back and re center myself and I will be hopefully inviting people to the convention, no time to waste money.¨ 8 Candidates were left and the polls looked like this Joe Biden- 32% Amy Klobachar- 29% Cory Booker- 17% Kamala Harris- 12% Julian Castro-8% Michael Bloomberg 1% Bernie Sanders 1% Andrew Yang 0.7% Kristen Gillibrand 0.3% Gillibrand Dropped out 15 days before the 4th debate saying essentially she had no chance. Then the Ultimate turning point happened 2 days before the next debate. On a Joe Biden campaign he collapsed and was rushed to the hospital the leader in Democratic polls Joe Biden at age 77 was diagnosed with Brain Cancer like his son Beau died of in 2015. Joe was announced not able to run therefore He was out of the election. America had lost a great hero and a great Politician, he was not dead just unable to run. 6 Candidates participated in that debate and Amy Klobachar performed exceptionally with her words and left a lot of voters from Biden going to Klobachar. Joe Biden endorsed Klobachar from the hospital. After the debate many were sure Klobachar would be the democrat nominee. 6 Candidates were left and Michael Bloomberg withdrew and endorsed Klobachar. With 5 canadites left and the the time was in May the polls looked like this- Amy Klobachar- 55% Cory Booker- 29% Kamala Harris- 17% Andrew Yang- 7% Bernie Sanders 2% Finally because of the poor economy plan and just before the 5th debate Bernie Sanders had dropped out. Klobachar performed well but that day Andrew Yang told how his economy plan would help kill poverty by giving adults 1000 dollars each who have under the median income which was 64,987 on the 2020 US census. After that debate the rallies kept going. On June 4th 2020 13 days before they would count the delegates. Amy Klobachar- 57% Cory Booker- 28% Kamala Harris- 9% Andrew Yang 6% June 4th something shocking happened Cory Booker had dropped out. Cory endorsed Kamala Harris giving her most pf his voters. 2 days late Andrew Yang dropped out now all was left was Klochabar and Harris on the polls. Amy Klobachar- 54% Kamala Harris- 46% The two women rallied up voters and for the first time ever two women were the highest rank in a presidential race in a main party. As the counting came in the results came out- Amy Klobachar- 57% Kamala Harris 39% Cory Booker 3% Andrew Yang 1% Amy Klobachar upset the polls and was the democratic nominee for president and to be the nominee at July 13th-16th in announced to be Milwaukee and she was the nominee. Democratic National Convention The Democratic National Convention was held in Milwaukee July 13th-16th 2020. It was considered better then the Republican and had more excitement in the air. Amy Klobachar excited Democrats as Mike Pence had been the Republica n Nominee and they though that it would be a easy victory for Klobachar. She also selected Beto Oŕourke as her running mate. Many prime speakers were there her are some below. Dwayne Johnson- Actor and former WWE wrestler Katy Perry- Singer/Songwriter Taylor Swift- Singer/Songwiter Barack Obama- 44th President of the US Abigail Klobuchar- Amy´s Daughter John Bessler- Amy´s husband Jill Biden- Joe Biden´s Wife Kamala Harris- Senator from California Beto Oŕourke- Running Mate Khalid- Musician Kendrick Lamar- Rapper Eminem- Rapper Michael Bloomberg- Former Mayor of New York Chuck Shumer- US senate Minority Leader Mark Cuban- Businessman Hillary Clinton- First women Major party nominee JK Rowling- Author of Harry Potter Nancy Pelosi- Speaker of the house Stacy Abrams- Former Minorty in Georgia state house Oprah Winfrey- American actress Lebron James- NBA player for LA General Election The General Election favoring Amy Klobachar by the polls in the beginning. Many Republican voters viewed him as a less radical version of Trump yet they would be favoring a more center Candidate of Klobachar. The Polls started out like this Amy Klobachar- 55% Mike Pence- 43% Gary Johnson- 1.8% Kayne West- 0.2 Campaigning started in mid August before the Republican national convention in Charlotte. Pence had Picked Jeff Flake as his running mate August 14th and the race had started. Mike Pence had campaigned on keeping Donald Trump´s agenda which got about the 36% of Trumps approves of his approval rating which was 37%. The other roughly 1% did not like Pence for he was to soft and did not think he could secure a border wall which Trump had tried to get funding for the wall let alone finish it as trump had only got 6.7 of his 5.7 billion dollars he needed. Klobachar campaigned on her making realistic health care, Medium taxes, social justice which she believed was forgotten in the Trump/ Pence Presidency. Klobachar had swiftly gained support and pecking away at Pence through August and September. West wanted to ¨Put the Shit together¨ he called it and wanted to bring back Trump and got Rudy Giuliani as his running mate. Gary Johnson said he just wanted to take votes away from Mike Pence and he was Libertarian a minor party. By September dirtball politics had started as dirt and trash talk had begun. Though Klobachar continued to leave Pence losing polls in votes and putting good policies and reached out to voters. By middle of October before the final campaign events the polls looked like this. Klobachar/ O´rourke 58% Pence/Flake 40% Johnson- 1.4% West/ Giuliani- 0.6% Voters and polls seemed pretty sure that Klobachar looked as she was going to win. But Republican voters held hope as the polls had looked similar to Trump/Pence and Clinton/Kaine. As November third came election night was there with people wondering who the next president was. Amy Klochabar was the 47th President of the US and beat Mike Pence in a landslide. Presidency of Amy Klobachar As Republicans had lost the election and the white house the new president was Amy Klobachar and the first woman president in US history. Mike Pence left office on January 20th 2021 as planned Klobachar was going to be in the white house but first her cabinet had to be approved. Her picks were approved and here they are by position Vice President- Beto O´rourke Secretary of State- Julian Castro Secretary of treasury- Henry Munoz III Secretary of defense- Tammy Duckworth Attorney General- Keith Ellison Department of the interior- Al Gore Department of Agriculture- Collin C. Peterson Department of Commerce- Chris Murphy Secretary of Labor- Hillary Clinton Department of Health and Human services- Stacy Abrams Secretary of Housing and Urban Development- Bill Weld (Republican) Department of Transportation- Anthony Foxx Department of Education- Robby Wells Department of Veteran Affairs- John Kerry Department of Homeland security- Jen Johnson Chef of Staff- John Delaney Press Secretary- Jill Biden Klobachar was sworn in on January 20th with smooth transition committee. Amy was very keen on having good bipartisan relations which was advised by Bill Weld who was a Republican. Her Agenda was to establish international relation with certain countries, Having good Bipartisan deals, monitoring North Korea which had been less isolated, better and reasonable health care, and bringing back social justice of the people who had been minors by the Trump/ Pence presdiencey. 2021- John Delany and Amy Klobachar talked about programs to help minors Stacy Abrams came with a program of Equality for all which gave children free school supplies for all families under 50,000 dollars in bank balances. Also giving each neighborhood with a neighborhood income total to be each month given goodwill from donations. Next Minnesota care came in Klobachar using Minnesota version of Health Care and having medicare not for all. Next Julian Castro meet with NATO on increasing trade of a tariff Trump had put on them, they excepted and the Klobachar administration was going well. At May 1st 2021 her approval rating was like this- 59% Approve 39% Disapprove 2% No opinion She continued to do what her agenda was said but by the end of 2021 she had a good mold of what her agenda was. by the end her approval rating was 58% Approve 41% Disapprove 2022- 2022 was the negotiating of Bipartisan deals. But first Staff changes were made notably Henry Munoz. 2022 was the worst year in Amy Klobachar presdiencey for a few reasons. # Her Bipartisan deals of equal funding and for fair elections failed # She over-endorsed Democrats during Mid Terms in the process of Bipartisan deals # Rand Paul was killed out of nowhere by a former friend 2022 when her blueprints failed for Bipartisan deals failed but Bill Weld and her kept trying losing Republican support by May as Midterms were becoming in full kick. By may 2022 her approval rating was like this- 53% Approve 46% Disapprove 1% No opinion Bill Weld was by legal terms Housing an Urban development he mostly in 2022 worked on Bipartisan deals while Stacy Abrams and Robby Wells worked for the social injustice. Julian Castro and Beto O´rourke worked on international negation while Bipartisan deals were failing. As Midterms were coming in by October Klochabar had still not gotten bipartisan deals passed. Her Approval rating looked like this 53% Approve 47% Disapprove As Midterms had begun in the results. As the night ended results came in where The Democrats had a big night were they had won the senate Majority and Elizabeth Warren was to become the Senate Majority leader of Massachusetts where the Senate Numbers were 52-48 and remained control in the house 233-200 here were key winners and losers Winners- Elizabeth Warren- was to become the senate Majorly Leader (D) MA Carolyn Bourdeaux- became a senator in Georgia (D) GA Gary Johnson- Became a House Member in New Mexico (L) NM Mitch McConnell- Became Senate Minority Leader ® KY Andrew Gillum- Became a Senator in Florida (D) FL And Many More... Losers- Donald Trump Jr.- Lost in Senate Race in New York ® NY Bernie Sanders- Lost Senate Race in Vermont (D) VT David Perdue- Lost Senate race in Georgia ® GA Ted Cruz- Lost Senate Race ® TX Lindsey Graham- Lost Senate Race ® SC A key year for the Democrats but yet trouble was occurring as Bipartisan deals were failing for the President. 2023- Amy Klobachar had a rough year in 2022. But the Midterm leaders were in- Speaker of the house- Adam Schiff (D) CA 62 years old House Minority Leader- Mark Walker ® NC 53 Years old House Majority Leader- Ben Ray Luja`n 50 Years Old (D) NM Senate Majority Leader- Elizabeth Warren 73 Years Old (D) MA Senate Minority Leader- Mitch McConnell 81 Years Old ® KY Senate Majority Whip- Doug Jones 68 Years Old (D) AL Senate Minority Whip- Mike Crapo 71 Years Old ® Idaho Category:Presidents of the United States Category:List of Presidents of the United States Category:United States Category:El Jefe 35